Crimpling pliers serve for assembling two parts together by means of crimping. In particular, said parts are advantageously open metal profiles which are arranged one against the other and are used, notably in certain structures or frameworks assembling plasterboard, in the wall or the ceiling.
Conventionally, the metal profiles used are in the form of a U-shaped section.
They generally have a sheet metal thickness of between 0.5 and 1 mm, such that, during crimping, the user has to pierce between 1 and 2 mm of sheet metal with the punch.
A user may have to do several dozen crimps in a working day such that if the first crimps are easy, the following ones tend to become more and more tiring.
Apart from piercing the metal sheets, stripping (that is to say removing the punch from the crimp) is also a force generator, considering that the stripping force increases when the punch heats up, that is to say after numerous uses.
Among professionals, said forces often result in musculoskeletal problems which contribute to the arduousness of the work.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to propose a step drive mechanism which enables a drive movement that is easier to implement to be obtained, in particular in order to drive a punch into the metal sheets to be crimped.